


Company

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We never speak of this. Ever.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

The Thousand Sunny slid effortlessly across the rolling sea, a strong breeze filling her sails and pulling her onward. Dressrosa was your destination – you, the Straw Hats and your four newest companions saying farewell to the biting, bitter cold of Punk Hazard as it disappeared over the rim of the horizon. Soon there was nothing but blue seas and clear skies as far as the eye could see.

You gazed around you, delighting in the way the deck seemed so crowded, so lively. Kin’emon and Zoro were engaged in a heated conversation, the subject of which you guessed was that damn sword again. Momonosuke was happily nestled between Nami and Robin as Sanji and Brook fumed silently at him from afar. Franky was at the helm as per usual, watching Luffy, Usopp and Chopper gambol about the ship with an affectionate grin. The brooding and mysterious Trafalgar Law, clearly confused and overwhelmed by the joyful, carefree attitudes of your crew and Captain, stood apart from the others. His shrewd grey eyes never strayed far from the ship’s final passenger – the one and only Caesar Clown.

Caesar’s sat propped against the wall, wrists heavily shackled in Seastone cuffs and a bored expression on his face as he watched the others. His wounds had been patched up at the skillful hands (hooves?) of Chopper, but he still appeared bruised and disheveled from his bout with Luffy. As much as you despised him for what he had done, you could not help but pity him in his current state.

“Dinner is ready, [Name]-chan,” cooed Sanji. You had not even noticed him. 

“Thank you, Sanji,” you replied politely with a smile that made him melt.

You slid from your seat on the railing and hurried after the others, but upon reaching the doorway, you caught the eye of Caesar. He looked away quickly, but it was enough. You approached the dining table.

“Hey, who’s gonna feed the clown?”

“Don’t bother,” said Law, seating himself at the table. “We’ll reach Dressrosa by tomorrow morning anyway.”

“Man’s gotta eat, Law,” you challenged in a low voice. He narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t let him manipulate you, [Name]-ya. Don’t forget who he’s working for.”

“He’s is not manipulating me, it’s called being a decent human being,” you growled. You turned to Sanji. “Sanji-kun, may I have an extra plate?” you said in your sweetest voice. Law glared at you with discontent.

“Of course, [Name]-chwaaan!”

With one last final glare at Law, you left the room, a plate of food in each hand, slamming the door behind you. You dropped the plate in front of Caesar.

“You owe me,” you said lightly, before taking a seat opposite him and digging in. You hummed in appreciation at Sanji’s cooking. “Damn, he’s really outdone himself this time.”

When met with only silence, you glanced at Caesar. He was watching you warily, his food left untouched.

“I didn’t poison it, in case you were wondering,” you said around a mouthful of sea king meat.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, unconvinced.

You shrugged. “Dressrosa is still half a day off. Just because you’re our prisoner doesn’t mean you should go hungry.”

Eyeing you carefully, he reached out and took the plate, breathing in the heavenly scent. He tasted a piece and, apparently satisfied, began enthusiastically spooning it into his mouth. His chains clinked as he ate and he grimaced.

“Any chance you could, uh…” He gestured to the shackles.

You let out a short laugh. “Not a chance. Traffy would slice me to pieces if I let you get away.”

“It was worth a try,” he sighed.

The two of you continued to eat in silence, Caesar casting you a bewildered glance every once in a while. You would simply stare back until he grew uncomfortable enough to look away. You fought not to laugh every time he did so.

When you had finished eating, you placed the plates aside and looked at him thoughtfully.

“You don’t seem like such a bad guy. And yet I can’t forgive the things you did to those children.”

“It was in the name of science,” he huffed, pouting.

“That doesn’t excuse your deeds.” You stood to leave. “Get some sleep.”

“Wait!” he cried. You paused. “I, uh… Don’t leave. You’re the first person on this ship apart from your doctor to show me any kindness and…”

You hesitated. Law certainly would not approve, but you took pity on the man. “You want some company?”

A dark blush staining his cheeks. You took that as a yes.

“I have first watch anyway. But just know that I am not your friend, nor will I ever be. As soon as the island is in sight, you are nothing but our bargaining chip, understand?”

He nodded, wide eyed.

You took a seat beside him, leaning back against the wall so you could look out over the deck and into the night sky. You sighed with contentment.

“It’s a beautiful night…” you mused.

“That it is…”

You were not sure when it had happened, but somehow you fell asleep during the night. Upon waking with the bright morning sun in your eyes, you became faintly aware of something soft beneath your cheek. 

You raised your head and looked up into the eyes of the man beside you. He gazed back with astonishment and, as if on cue, you both blushed profusely, lost for words. You were not sure if it was due to your half asleep state or if the sea air was finally getting to you, but in the morning light, Caesar Clown looked like a prince. Likewise, he was gazing at you as if you were the most beautiful thing in the world.

Suddenly aware of how close your faces were, you pulled back slightly, only to be pulled back in by the arm you had not noticed was wrapped about your waist. You blushed even harder and opened your mouth to speak, but you were interrupted.

“Land ahead! We've reached Dressrosa!”

With those words, the spell was broken. Caesar’s hold on you loosened in an instant and you scurried back and onto your feet, smoothing back you ruffled hair and straightening your clothes. You cleared your throat.

“We never speak of this,” you said sternly. “ _Ever._ ”


End file.
